Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 395 - Nostalgic
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 395 - Nostalgic is the three hundred ninety-fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-first episode of Season 5. Video Overview $11,255 Raised for Child's Play Charity Kurt did SpinTires Hard Mode - Weekly Livestream - August 21st, 2014 and checked the Child's Play Charity fundraiser and saw that it had passed $11,039 dollars, Kurt's goal set last episode. Now that the goal has been reached before Episode 400, there will be a celebration. Florian or 'DS' gave a very generous donation. Space News: NASA Social Announcement A Space X Falcon 9 NASA Social September 18-19 is currently accepting applications at Kennedy Space Center. Kurt went to the first Space X launch on a NASA Social, and 5 PM EDT is the deadline for applying. Kurt heavily considered trying to apply as he has not been to one since the 2012 one, but Kurt's weekend is already booked. Question: Do you watch English YouTubers like NerdCubed? Kurt watches NerdCubed, LDShadowLady, Gavin, Baj, Biffa, and others. The amount of culture mix in YouTube is very cool, like the KGB'S had Australian Gleeson9 as a member. Question: Who is your favorite YouTuber that whom hasn't got that many subs or views? Doth declaring, Kurt says that AevynneLulzTiem is somebody IamChiib introduced Kurt to and she has a Patreon for now. icklenellierose is a smaller blog channel and her content is based on blogs. MoonShoesPatty is another vlogger that Penny Arcade introduced him too, and gameplusjames who is Kurt's old friend Irish Lantern reincarnated on a new channel. A lot of other people Kurt have worked with were small channels but have grown larger. Question: What are your views on creative Minecraft? Kurt says it was a way to play Minecraft like exploration, PvP, redstone like SethBling and Doc do and creative. Kurt finds a rolling desert and says he likes it better than the current mesa biomes. The simplicity of games appeals to Kurt and Notch is a fan of the series. Notch even does not really play the newer versions of the game, and a lot of people watch for the nostalgia. The new mob pathfinding is smarter now and the code had to be complicated, and they may have happened with shooter games. Question: Have you considered doing FLOB style series in other games say BlockScape, Space Engine, try to get to the end of the game map, end of the universe or bust? Space Engine simply stops after some time, and there are not many other games like this. The allure of the Far Lands is that the game breaks as the developers did not think about reaching the map's end. There is a wall now, but JL2579 reached the end with his Minecraft stream. No Man's Sky has the same procedurally generated allure and the developer even mentioned Kurt's series. In Minecraft there are actual dangers and gameplay along the way, so it would be hard for a similar journey to take place. Question: Is there any chance to sell a Wolfie plushie keyhanger? Spreadshirt does not have plushie options though Guude is talking with merchandisers about MindCrack character plushies, but there are legal issues involved. Mojang owns the model of Wolfie and plushies are not on the table. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 06 - Get Drilled, GRID Autosport Career Mode - 33 - Sloppy], and Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 03 - Artillery.